


Sometimes Waking Up Early Isn’t That Bad

by devastating



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, happy birthday sylvain, this is just small and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastating/pseuds/devastating
Summary: Sylvain, as much as he hates to admit, does not end up regretting waking up early in the morning if only because Felix makes it up to him.A small fic to celebrate everyone’s favorite himbos birthday!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Sometimes Waking Up Early Isn’t That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea that I wanted to write to celebrate Sylvain’s birthday but then that fic got out of hand and so instead you get this tiny fluff while the other one somehow becomes a full fledge fic whoops

If asked honestly Sylvain will tell you that he would much rather run a marathon, fight off a wyvern, and then be kicked in the shins repeatedly by a ten year old than to wake up at the godforsaken hour of 7 am. Nothing in this world was as horrible as the feeling of being woken up by loud banging on his door while the sun wasn’t even fully up. It was blasphemous and disgusting and Sylvain wanted no part of this at all, going as far as grabbing a book from his nightstand and throwing it across his room to the door to silence whoever was on the other side. Whoever it was could kindly _fuck off_. 

He groaned as he readjusted the covers on his bed and slipped into sweet unconsciousness. It was their day off and he would be damned if he didn’t get to at least sleep in and enjoy being fully rested for the first time this week. The academy was fun and all but he really did truly hate the whole having to actually _study_ to pass his classes now. The professor's training certainly didn’t help in the ‘let’s give ourselves time to sleep’ department also so could anyone in good conscious, be mad that he didn’t want to wake up at 7 in the morning? Judging by the constant banging at his door, Sylvain guessed yes, but Sylvain if anything, is one hell of a stubborn man that had quickly adapted to being able to sleep through war itself thanks to his childhood friend. (Dimitri if you’re out there — you can go fuck yourself you no sleeping asshole. Love you, but flames, stop screaming in your sleep). 

However, Sylvain, sadly, could not sleep through someone slamming his door wide open thirty minutes into the incessant knocking. He was stubborn but even he couldn’t ignore someone _breaking into his room_. Though based on the smell of oak and oil that now filled his room and the thunderous steps approaching him — he had a good guess that it wasn't some bandit about to hold him at knifepoint but instead a much scarier threat. 

“Answer your fucken door” Felix growled as he grabbed the bottom of Sylvain’s blankets and yanked them off the red head. 

Sylvain groaned and curled himself inwards, “too early Fe” he mumbled. “Also stop breaking my door.” 

“Shut up and get up” Felix scoffed as he walked around Sylvain’s room and towards the man's closet. Opening it and grabbing the first shirt and pants he saw, not a single thought ran through his head as to whether the outfit would match or not, but he could care less about something like that. 

“No I’m sleepy” Sylvain whined as he nuzzled his face onto his pillow only for that to be yanked out as well and a small yelp to escape his lips. 

“Get up” Felix growled as he grabbed the redhead's arm and dragged him up but Sylvain immediately just let himself go limp and become dead weight for the swordsman. He might as well force Felix to work for it if he actually wanted him to get out of bed. “Fucken hell — get up!” 

Sylvain only groaned as he was manhandled even more by Felix who was surprisingly not as mean as Sylvain expected from someone that was literally dragging their friend out of bed. Their very sleepy and uncooperative friend who really did not want to get up goddess damn it! 

“Whatever you want with me, we can do it later” Sylvain whined as Felix finally managed to drag him out of the bed and was shoving the clothes into his arms. 

Felix frowned and was that a pout? Was the great Felix Fraldarius pouting? Well that certainly woke Sylvain up because now he was dying to figure out what Felix wanted him to do that was enough to make the cold blooded man pout. Although begrudgingly, Sylvain listened to Felix once the man left and told him to meet him by the training hall and get dressed. It was still way too early for him to actually care enough about making himself look good and put in all the effort he usually did to be desired by everyone in the monastery, but at least he brushed his hair and put on his uniform instead of the fashion monstrosity that Felix had thrown his way. 

As Sylvain made his way to the training grounds, to his greatest displeasure, he noticed that everyone was very much sleeping in and not being forced to play along their best friend's bullshit. He really did wonder why he did any of this for a man that would have no problem punching him in the face if given the opportunity. Actually scratch that, he knew exactly why he was willing to do literally anything for the swordsman but it was way to early for him to deal with his one sided affection for someone that saw him as an acquaintance at best. No no, he’ll just resolve himself to most likely getting his ass handed to him early in the morning judging by the location that Felix asked him to meet at. 

Felix glared, though it was more as a ‘I permanently have a glare edged into my face’ and not ‘I’m going to kill you’ kind of glare. “You took forever.” 

“Takes effort looking this hot,” Sylvain spoke as he stifled a yawn. “Anyways what was so important that you needed to drag me out here this early?” 

“Shut up and follow me” Felix huffed as he turned around and walked away. Sylvain could only sigh before running after him, too tired to even try and have a conversation with the man. But not tired enough that he couldn’t recognize the way Felix kept looking over to him or how his shoulders were getting more and more tense by the second. Something was up and Sylvain had no idea what but he was sure it had to do with why Felix forced him to get up right there and then. 

The mystery only got thicker when Felix stopped by the gardens where a perfectly laid out table was in front of him. Sylvain could only stare at the pastries that sat in the middle of the table and the smell of Bergamont that was in the air, eyes widening at the realization that Felix was trying to have tea with him. A big part of him softened at the way his friend was avoiding his gaze and simply sat down and glared at the table like if it had personally offended him. 

“Aaw Fe” Sylvain purred as he got behind the man and hugged him, his heart growing even softer at the fact that all Felix did was grumble but not pull away from the embrace. “If you wanted to have tea with me all you had to do was ask. You know I would make time for you.” 

Felix tensed before mumbling, “well you’ll be busy today.”

“Busy? I mean no more than usual” Sylvain chuckled as he pulled away and sat down. Taking note that everything in the table were his favorite pastries, some he could even tell had been made by Mercedes based on her signature frosting covering them. “Gotta say Fe, you really know how to sweep a man off his feet. Keep this up and I’ll end up courting you” Sylvain joked though it was at the price of making his heart clench at the thought of being able to spend his life with the man. 

Felix frowned, “are you an idiot?” 

“On most days” Sylvain shrugged as he took a bite of a chocolate tart and humming in delight, yeah, Mercedes made these for sure. 

Felix looked at Sylvain like he had suddenly forgotten who he was, so clearly confused about whatever Sylvain had done or said to him. Sylvain simply cocked his head to the side in question, unlike before, he was in an infinitely better mood now that he saw what Felix had done for him. 

“Sylvain it’s your birthday” Felix answered and Sylvain widened his eyes in surprise. Goddess had he really forgotten that today was that day? Well Sylvain hadn’t ever been someone that cared much about his birthday, when he was younger it just meant that his brother was crueler to him than most days, but now that he was older he really didn’t care much for it. It wasn't that he hated birthdays, no if anything he usually went all out for his friends birthdays and made a whole day out of them. He just didn't care much for _his_ birthday. 

“Ah yeah that is today huh” Sylvain shrugged as he took another bite, continuing to talk despite having his mouth full. It was Felix and he had seen him once throw up all over himself, chewing while talking wouldn’t kill him. “I mean I don’t really have anything planned though so we didn’t have to do this so early if that’s what you were worried about.” 

Felix scoffed, “as if everyone won’t be taking up all your attention and keeping you busy all day long.” 

“Well yeah but I would prefer just spending today with you honestly” Sylvain spoke but the minute the words slipped past his lips he wished he hadn’t said that. He quickly brought his cup up to his lips to try and hide the blush that was forming on his face. It was fine, it was fine, not like Felix would actually understand what he was talking about. No, if Sylvain was lucky he would probably just roll his eyes and they would forget about what he had just said. 

Sylvain was not so lucky based on the way that Felix was staring at him wide eyed with a tint of pink on his cheeks. He mumbled something but Sylvain was way too busy short circuiting at how adorable his friends blush was to make out what he was saying. Lost in the way his blush brought out the color of his eyes and the way his eyelashes fluttered with each mumble. It wasn't until Felix was frowning that Sylvain realized he had been waiting for a response. 

“I- sorry can you repeat that” Sylvain asked. 

Felix scoffed, “I said if you want that then we can just do that” he mumbled as he took a sip of his tea. But even the teacup couldn’t hide the way Felix’s face had turned fifteen different shades of red. Sylvain smiled, big and unguarded and filled with so much happiness. 

“Yeah, I would really like that” he said as he let himself get lost in the small banter that the two eventually got into. Feeling nothing but genuine happiness as Felix continued to sit with him even once the tea had gone cold and the food completely eaten. As Felix continued to be by his side even as the two finally got out of the gardens and wandered around Garreg Mach, going as far as to humor Sylvain when he said that they should go out and ride on horseback through the woods. It was pure and genuine and even if he did insult Sylvain here and there, or when he bitched and complained the entire horse ride, Sylvain knew that Felix was enjoying this as much as he was in the small smile and fond stare he gave him. By the time the sun was setting, Sylvain had his arm around Felix’s shoulders and his cheeks hurting for how much he had been smiling and laughing. Relishing in the way that Felix leaned on him and listened to him with a small smile. 

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius!” 

That immediately made both men stop in their tracks and turn to a very clearly pissed off Ingrid who was leading the group of equally upset blue lion students. And Sylvain had been on the receiving end of Ingrid's anger enough times to know that she was genuinely pissed off, whatever Felix had done, well, he would be dearly missed. 

“You selfish greedy man” Ingrid yelled as Sylvain stepped away from Felix with his hands up. He sure did hope he wouldn’t be roped into another one of Ingrid’s tangents, Ingrid certainly had enough reasons to yell at him. Felix only rolled his eyes at her which, in Sylvain’s opinion, was a death wish but again — Felix would be dearly missed. 

Ingrid was already preparing to go off on him when Mercedes stepped up and smiled at Sylvain. “Happy Birthday Sylvain, sorry it’s so late but we couldn’t really find you.” 

_Oh._

“Yes, we had a whole party planned out and everything that Felix was fully aware of” Ingrid sighed as she glared at the Frladarius man. “But happy birthday Syl.” 

_OH_.

A small part of him did feel remotely bad about the fact that he had spent his birthday in hiding and hadn’t allowed the rest of his friends to be with him. But a bigger more selfish part of him had no regrets whatsoever and would just make a mental note to make it up to everyone. 

“Well, hey, the day isn’t over yet” Sylvain smiled and that instantly made everyone beam as they started to drag him away towards the dining hall with promises of gifts and cake. He could hear Ingrid yelling at Felix for keeping Sylvain all to himself but Sylvain didn't need to turn around to know that Felix was smirking. Neither would ever regret what they did today.


End file.
